The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.X high speed connection.
A typical USB2 high speed (HS) signal enumeration is serialized and is incurred as overhead during USB connection with a HS Device. The signaling handshake of HS USB enumeration (e.g., Device ChirpK and Host KJ Chirps) can consume as much as 2.5 milliseconds (ms) to 8 ms. This latency is unnecessary in a closed system, e.g., a system form pre-silicon and post-silicon validation. USB2. This latency also represents a cost in HVM (High Volume Manufacturing), where every 1 ms of tester time could cost as much as millions of dollars.
Accordingly, techniques to implement high speed connections for USB devices may find utility.